Your Alive?
by ClassiclyMe
Summary: In the little town of Forks WS there is 2 new residents. These two new residents have a past that has to do with one of the Cullen’s. Not your normal long lost relative story!
1. Chapter 1

**Your alive?**

**Summary: In the little town of Forks WS there is 2 new residents. These two new residents have a past that has to do with one of the Cullen's. Not your normal long lost relative story!**

**Chapter 1 ****– Preface**

_**Esme's pov.**_

It was a quiet night when every one was doing there own stuff for example Carlisle was at the hospital and Alice and Rosalie for some unexplainable reason talked Jasper and Emmett in to going shopping with them I believe it had to do with a threat , And Edward was in the cottage with Bella and Nessie.

I was quite bored with looking threw my magazine so I deicide to clean around the house. I was Finished with the down stairs so I deicide to clean me and Carlisle's bed room. I started with making the bed then cleaning the bathroom and finally the closet. Lastly I moved over to my jewelry box to organize it and I ran across a necklace. It was my favorite piece even more than my wedding ring this was a exact copy of the two necklaces I gave to the two most beautiful children in the world they were my children , my twins……..


	2. Chapter 2

**An- hey I am looking for a beta! I am sorry it took so long to put this out... I really don't know if this chappie is going to be any good but I did not want to keep you waiting any longer so here it is. Also I noticed I did not put a disclaimer on the preface so sorry if you're S.M. I 4got …….. Any ways here in my next chappie!**

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight and neither do you ………. Or Katy Perry song waking up in Vegas.**

The real chapter 1!

Emmett's pov

"Emmett get your butt out of that chair! Turn the TV of and get dress!" Esme yelled.

"I coming I am coming" I said. "Jeez I was about to win to "I mumbled on my way up stairs to get dressed.

"Emmett if your don't hurry your self up I will let Alice dress you!" my _loving _wife said.

I herd Edward snicker in the back grown making me growl.

"Eddie shut u-."

"Emmett!" Esme warned coming in to the room.

"Emmett watch your mouth and Edward leave your brother alone!" she said.

"Fine" I said Running up stairs!

When I walk in to my room I see Rosie doing her hair. I take my time looking at what she is wearing.

She was wearing a pink flowy top that I remember her buying last week when she went shopping with Bells and Alice. She paired it of with so really tight black jeans. And those white pumps …** (out fit on profile)** she looks so fashionable! OMG! I really need to stop hanging out with Alice.

"Emmett Quit checking me out not that I mind but you really need to get ready!" she said with out taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Fine "I said sighing.

That makes her giggle.

I walk in to my closet and grab my white t-shirt and black converse and put them on then I walk down stairs and saw every one waiting there.

Bella was in a blue of shoulder top and jeans with her usual flat and Edward was sitting next to her in something like me but it was in light gray and jasper was the same but in black and finally Alice. Alice was in a white and pink and blue flower top jean and pink shoes that she exercises just right!!!! Ugg I really need a guy's day!

I herd Edward laugh but I just brushed it off because Esme was standing there.

"Lets go! "Said Alice

"Which car?" jasper asked

"How about I and jazz take my porsh. And Em and rose either take the m3 or the jeep and Eddie and bells take the Volvo. K?" she said in her high pitched voice.

"OK "every one basically said.

"Hey Rose "I said.

"Yes Em" se said checking her self out in the mirror.

"Let's take my car." I said hopefully.

" Perfect Idea that was what- wait what?"

"You. Me. My. Car. School." I said slowly confused why she did not understand.

"I wasn't paying attention so I thought you meant my car" she said mumbling embareced

"Nope! " I said popping the p. "please Rosie!!!!!" I say begging and getting down on my knees.

"Fine. But only because we will be late if I cont. fighting" she said exaspertly(sp?lol)

We walk to the car.

When we get in Rosalie turn in the radio and _Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry _comes on and rose freaks out .Rose started to sing along.

You gotta help me out  
It`s all a blur last night  
We need a taxi `cause you`re hung-over and I`m broke  
I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin` dirty looks  
Now don`t play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town  
By now she was seat dancing!  
CHORUS:  
Don`t be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas  
I started to laugh she was so cute when she was like this . lose and fun.  
Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don`t call your mother  
`Cause now we`re partners in crime

CHORUS:  
Don`t be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We`re gonna tear up the town

Don`t be a baby  
Remember what you told me (x3)  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c`mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey

Then the song ended and I stared at here.

"What?" she said.

"I just love it when you lets lose and have fun you are so …. You." I said not taking my eyes off of her.

Then another song came on.

"hey Em.'' Rose said  
" ya."

"well I thought I should let you know the reason I am in such in a good mood is because I think I finally understand where Bella is coming from. but not that I support her choice but I really do like her but I don't want her to give up being able to have something she cant have back if she gets turned … any ways I am sorry that I was so rude to her. I know it made you sad that you couldn't make me and Bella happy." She said with a smile on her face

"I understand rose but now its time for car-driving-to –school-sing-along!!!!!"

"Nice Em really…" she said laughing at my name for it.

So the rest of the way to school we sang along to the songs on the radio.

When we got to school we both look disappointed that it had to end.

"Hey rose we can do car-driving-to –school-sing-along tomorrow too " I whispered in her ear.

That made her smile. Then we got out of the car.

"Hey what to you so long?" jazz asked

"We um played the best game in the world!!!" rose and me both said at the same time.

"What that?" jasper said

"How about Em tells you why I talk to Bella .K?'' rose said looking at them .

"Okay…' Bella said

" It will be Okay Rosie " I said in her ear encouraging her .

Then her and Bella walked over buy the school and sat on the bench.

"So what the game!!!!!???!!!" Alice yelled the she started to ramble say it probably was some thing to do with shopping.

"Alice calm down sweetie so Emmett can tell us." Jasper said

"It is… the car-driving-to –school-sing-along!!!!!" I yelled

This made everyone look at me so I waved at them.

"Nice Em nice." Edward said.

Rosalie's pov

Me and Bella walked over to the school and sat on the bench.

"So um. What did you want to talk about rose?" Bella said

"Well Bella I am sorry." I said

"What I don't understand "Bella said confuzled. Yes I thought confuzled it a word Emmett came up with.

"Well I think I finally understand where you are coming from. But not that I support your choice. but I really do like you but I don't want you to give up being able to have something that I 've always wanted then cant have it back if you gets turned please for give me and understand I was just worried and jealous and trying to protect my family?" I said.

I looked up and I saw Bella crying.

"Bella what's wrong "I asked scared I hurt her

"Nothing I am just so happy that you finally understand and I am sorry but I won't change my choice because I can't live without Edward please under stand.'' She said

Then I did a unexpected thing I pulled her in and hugged her.

"Hey bells I think we should head back over," I said pulling out of the hug

"Okay." She says standing up.

"Hey rose." bells said

"ya."

"I was wondering what the game you and Emmett were talking about was?'' she said

"O it's the car-driving-to –school-sing-along!!!!!"

At the she starts laughing

By now we are almost to were Em, jasper, edward, and Alice are.

I walk over and stand buy Emmett and Bella goes and stands buy Edward. When she looks up at Edward. Edward starts to growl.

Edward pov

Bella walks over to me and she looks up at me and I see that her eyes are red and I can smell the salt on her face.

I turn to Rosalie

"What the hell did you do to her Rosalie!!" I say in a growl

Pulling her out of her dream stated

"What do you mean?" she says back confused

"Don't play innocent I smell the salt on Bella's face and we all know you don't like her."

I growl again when she still looks confused. Then Emmett growls and Bella backs away from me and walks over to Rose.

"Bella sweetheart get away from her you don't need to deni she made you cry to get on her good side. I will protect you so will Alice." I said trying to reason with her

"Not this time "Alice says

"What " I growl

"Rose didn't do any thing Edward" Bella says

Rose looks at her and smiles

"Fine Bella answer this did Rose make you cry?" I ask her

"Yep... but listen she made me cry because she made me **happy! **"She said

"O well um that changes things sorry rose, Emmett, Alice jasper, Bella…. "I say getting softer at the end.

Thin the bell rings and me and Bella go off to are 1st class.

Emmett pov

I walk of to my first hour with rose .

We sit down at are table.

"hey Em I left my book in my locker would you go get it for me?" rose asked

"sure ''I said

I go to rose's locker and get her book and I start to walk back.

Then when I round the corner to the class room. I her rose say get the hell of me.

Then I start to run to the class room knowing me love was in trouble.

When I open the door I see that some guy sat in my spot and had his hand on Rosalie's leg.

I start to growl and know that I have to stop him because rose cant because he is like 2 her size and it would be imposable for her if she was a human to get him away,

I walk over there grab the guy from the color of his shirts and punch him at the same time the teacher happens to walk in.

"darn" I mutter

"EMMETT CULLEN WHAT THE FLUFFY ARE YOU DOING GO TO THE PRINCABLE OFFIE THIS SECOND AND ABBIE TAKE CHASE NEWTON TO THE NURSES OFICE!" Mr. Conner yells

While I am walking out of the room I see rose giving me a sympathetic look and I hear Mr. Conner call the office telling them to call Esme.

I really didn't want to go so I walked slowly to the office building thinking about the excuses I could use. When I got there I saw the back of Esme in a coat talking to ms. cope. I walk up to her.

"Sorry mom." I said to Esme when she turned around I realized it wasn't Esme but then at the same moment another Esme came through the door.

"Get away for my sister." the 2nd Esme-look-alike yelled. Then the walked way and the principle called me in.

**An- hey ! so plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Your Alive

Sorry I haven't written in a very long time….. but iam now!

Previously: "Get away for my sister." the 2nd Esme-look-alike yelled. Then the walked way and the principle called me in.

Madz Pov.

I walk swiftly in to the office while Kathryn parked the car. Taking in the view of everything, the horrid wall color that makes you want to puke (not possibly ) the smell of the place actually makes me want to do that. What it's the smell, It's almost too sweet, I wonder if it another vampire. I ignore the thought for awhile and walk up to the secretary She list so unimportant stuff and I nod my head agreeing. I am taking the list of the classes from her hands when I her Kathryn walking in to the room more like storming, when I her he growl 5 words that I only hear her say when she gone in the protective mode 5 word that can scare you for the rest of you life. Get away from my sister.

That's all I need to hear to snap my head around. Wondering what has caused her to act this way when I see a man or vampire, I am not really sure that look really shocked. Before Kat has anytime to do anything he gets called in to the principles office.

Sorry it's a filler chap…….. but I probably would write more if I got reviews but I probably wont cause I really suck at this.


End file.
